The present invention relates to the use of at least one water-insoluble synthetic or natural fiber material, or mixtures of fiber material, for making a cosmetic composition for treating, forming or maintaining a hair style, and also to a method of treating hair.
A pleasing appearance has always been very important. Hair style plays a particularly important role in that. Well groomed and cared for hair provides a basis for a pleasing appearance. There are a whole series of hair treatment compositions, such as shampoos, conditioners, rinses and sprayed fluids, which are applied in most different manners, for example as leave-on or rinse-off products, for cleansing and care of hair. Besides these hair care products three additional product categories are known in which the hair is changed during their use, namely permanent or temporary hair dye compositions, permanent hair shaping compositions in the form of mildly alkaline or acidic permanent shaping compositions and hair curling compositions as well as compositions, which allow only a temporary shaping and stabilization of the hair style and which are usually known as styling agents. These products include hair sprays, hair lacquers, fixing lotions, fixing foams, hair gels, luster-giving products, hair styling creams, etc. All of these compositions usually include a plurality of individual ingredients or components, which fulfill the most widely different requirements in the recipe.
It is desirable to find substances which are compatible in as many different recipes as possible. The requirements for well groomed hair include that the hair in the dry state should have a pleasing feel, elasticity, volume (except for "wetlook" hair styles) and hold. Briefly put, the hair should have a feel like hair.